Helena Moon
Helena Moon is a former resident of Camp Half-Blood/SPQR . She left after deciding before the Titan War, that Camp Half-Blood was not for her as she believes that the mortal's misuse her powers. She is a Greek daughter of Nemesis, the goddess of Balance and Revenge. Her father is unknown, she may know him but is ashamed and does not mention him. History Pre-Avengers Little is known about Helena's past, as she came to Camp at an early age (7), she constantly refused to speak about what had happened to her, and her father she was put into the Hermes cabin. She made friends with Francesca Adams, Charlotte Eva, and Zoe Eva quickly. They became best friends and were rarely seen without each other. However, when Fran started to discover about her powers, Helena, noticing something different about her friend grew wary of her, jealous that she was getting all the attention. Helena thought that Fran was only blessed by her mother, Athena. Helena changed after this, her thoughts turning to how the world would be a better place where the mortals knew about the gods, the gods the supreme rulers with the demi-gods at their sides. The mortals punished in endless tourture, and that demi-gods misused their parents powers, it hsould be put into better use. She went missing a year before the Titan War (Battle of Manhattan), she later appeared in the war, fighting with the Titans. Helena believed that this was the way she could put her influnce into the plan of Kronos'. After, when Kronos was defeated, she went into hiding. When she heard that Gaea was rising, she went to join Giants and Gaea, still harbouring her thoughts of the mortal's in endless torture. She joined with Gaea, and was one of the very few demi-gods that joined her, this gave her a position if power. Also becuase she had previously been with the Titans in the last war, opposing the gods, this became an advantage Forming of the Avengers of Helena Moon. But when her side lost once again to the demi-gods pledged to followed Olympus, Helena decided that she had to create a group of her own to avenge those who had brought her misery, including her previous friends and crush. She called the group, 'The Avengers of Helena Moon' or also known as TAHM. She recruited two lieutenants, Rhea de Vil, a daughter of Pan who has been a hunter for the past two millenia, and Leona O'Brein, a daughter of Khione. From there on she has been gaining power, and allies in the fight against mortals and demi-gods. Relationships Love Interest's Andrew Collinson Before Helena turned to the Titan's side, she had a major crush on Andrew Collinson, son of Aphrodite, but Andrew was oblivious to that, instead directing attention to Zoe, Helena's best friends. Helena quickly became jealous of Zoe, getting all of his attention. She became distant, ignoring everbody, one of the people on the top of her list to be aavenged along with the mortals was Zoe and Andrew. Category:Children of Nemesis Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Three Lives, Three Destiny's Category:Females Category:Camp Half-Blood/SPQR Campers